legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking to the area where the nest is located) Daniel: Just a bit further guys! Adam: Man it's kinda cold out here. Oliver: Yeah, it's a tundra. What did you expect? Adam: I don't know to be honest. (Amanda is seen looking at her stomach) Amanda: Remember Jamie, stay quiet, no shifting. Jamie: *Voice* Got it! Amanda: Good. Adriana: You sure it's a good idea to bring him here? Amanda: Hey, we can't leave him alone! Adriana: Still... Amanda: Aww come on, you know it's bad to leave babies home alone. Adriana: Right. Amanda: Besides, he won't get hurt! Amanda: If you say so. Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: There, just up ahead. (The heroes keep walking until they end up at a Targhul Nest with wreckage from the Atlas vehicles that attacked it) Amanda: Whoa... Adam: Looks like a total warzone out here. Daniel: Yeah... Oliver: Guess the Targhuls were more than they could handle. Daniel: Right. Adam: You sure it's a good idea to be this close? I mean, they're working for Salem so that must mean they know about us Daniel. Daniel: Relax bro we're fine. It doesn't seem like anyone's watching out here. (Daniel looks at the nest) Daniel: In fact, it seems kinda quiet. Amanda: Yeah, too quiet. Adriana: Kinda giving me the willies. Amanda: You think we should just.... knock? Daniel:..... Adam: I uhh- Oliver: Maybe Adriana can knock. Adriana: M-Me? Oliver: They might still think you're an Insurgent leader. Adriana: But I AM the insurgent. Daniel: Not while you're on our team. Adriana: But- Oliver: Knock. Now. Adriana:.... *Sighs* … (Adriana goes up to the door and knocks) Adriana: Uh... Hello? Its me. Adriana. Leader of the insurgents. (No response) Adriana:......Ummm, *Knocks again* Hello? (As Adriana knocks, a hand reaches from the door and grabs her wrist) Adriana: AH!! Daniel: !! (A Targhul is seen glaring at Adriana from the crack in the door as it grabs her wrist) ???:...... Adriana: Uh.... H-Hi? ???:……. Adriana: I uh... I'm Adriana? You know, leader of the insurgents in the Shadowrealm? Loyal to Mistress Salem? ???:....... Adriana: I'm....friendly? ???: Hmph. (The Targhul lets go of Adriana's wrist) ???: So you're the leader of those insurgent inferiors? Adriana: T-That's a bit rude, but yes. I am the leader. ???: Cinder told us you were captured. Adriana: Oh I uh... I managed to escape. ???: So what do you want then? Shouldn't you report to Mistress Salem? Adriana: I-I am but uhhh, I wanted to see the nest she found and made loyal to her. ???: Well, you found it. Now fuck off. Adrianan: H-Hey now, we're suppose to be allies right? We are meant to work together in making the world for our Mistress. Can't I just come in and check things out? I won't get in the way. ???:...... (The Targhul then grabs Adriana's wrist again) Adriana: !! ???: Let me make something clear. I don't care if you're my ally, if you fuck something up in MY nest, I will suck you dry like the blood bag you are. Adriana: *holds up other hand* I swear I won't mess anything up! You got my word in the name of our mistress! ???:.....Okay. Adriana: *Nods* But first! ???: Hm? Adriana: What's your name? ???: Talon. Adriana: Nice to meet you Talon. Talon: Whatever. Come in. (Talon opens the door and Adriana enters the nest. The door closes after) Amanda: She made it in. Daniel: Yeah but, what about us? Adam:...... Oliver: Let's just wait. Maybe she'll come back. Amanda: R-Right. (The others wait behind a rock. The scene then cuts to Adriana and Talon walking through the nest) Talon:..... Adriana: So, are you- Talon: The Alpha? Yes, I am. Adriana: Oh uhh, g-good to know. Talon:.... Adriana: Any other leaders around here? Talon: There's my mate, Kiendra. Adriana: Oh a wife huh? Lucky guy! Talon: Hmph. Adriana: So how did you end up joining with Mistress Salem? Talon: Well, I was approached by a few different people. Led by a woman with one eye. Adriana: Cinder? Talon: Yeah, whatever. Adriana: Oh, and? Talon: At the time, this nest was going through a famine. Food here hasn't exactly been....abundant. Adriana: I see. Talon: So, they made a deal. They gave us locations for hunting grounds we could use, and we agreed to help Salem. Adriana: But why? Talon: Well, the other reason's quite simple. Since the famine, we had to really on another food source. Adriana: A-And, what's that? Talon:....Humans, Faunus, whatever creature we could get our hands on. Adriana: O-Oh. I see. Talon: You got a problem with that? Adriana: No no. I mean you gotta eat right? Talon: Exactly. Adriana: Yeah you- Talon: Although, if an Infant we have here is ever.....failed to live up to expectation in this environment, we like to throw them into the food pile. Adriana:... Wait what? Talon: I know it sounds....vile, but it's what we do to survive. An Infant doesn't meet our standards or if it's born too weak, it's food. That's the balance. Adriana: Has... Has it really been that hard to survive that you need to resort to that? Talon: Yes. Adriana:.... Reminds me of why I joined up with Mistress Salem. Talon: Exactly. ???: Oh there you are sweetie. (The two look to find a purple and red Targhul Female approaching) Talon: Ah, Kiendra. (The two approach each other and wrap their arms around one another) Kiendra: Who's the human? Talon: Some human who's working for Salem. Adriana: Hi. Kiendra: Wow she's got a lot of meat on her doesn't she? Talon: Yeah, I know. Adriana:.... Talon: But we can't eat her sweetie. At least, not unless she does something wrong. Kiendra: Aww that's too bad. (Kiendra runs her hand down Talon's chest) Kiendra: I thought we'd be able to have that date night with her flesh as the main course. Adriana:.... (Adriana looks at Kiendra's body) Adriana: *Thinking* Those colors. They kinda look like....Jamie's. Kiendra: Well, no matter. Any kind of supporter for the Mistress is a friend of mine. Adriana: R-Right. Kiendra: *Smiles* (Kiendra walks over to Adriana) Kiendra: What's your name? Adriana: A-Adriana. Kiendra: Adriana. That's a pretty name. Adriana: O-Oh. Thank you. Kiendra: *Sniff sniff* You smell good. Adriana: U-Umm, thanks. It's my perfume probably. Kiendra: Well, it smells good either way. Adriana: T-Thanks. Kiendra: So what brings you to our nest? Adriana: I'm just... Here to check things out to our new ally to Salem. Kiendra: Good. Cause I'd like to do the same with you. Adriana: Huh? (Kiendra then lifts up Adriana's shirt and looks at her stomach) Adriana: !! Kiendra: Hmm, nice figure. You must have a lot of nutrients stored away in this nice body of yours. Adriana: D-HEY!! Kiendra: Let's look at those big meaty lumps on your chest next. Adriana: CAN WE NOT!? Kiendra: Oh, sorry. I forgot humans like their personal space. Adriana: Yeah so stop! Kiendra: No need to be rude now. (Kiendra lets go of Adriana's shirt as she smooths it out) Adriana: Jeez... Talon: Kiendra, be nice to the guest. Kiendra: Sorry honey. You know how I get around tasty, tasty meat. Talon: Yes I know. Last night's dinner proved that fact well. Kiendra: *Giggle* Talon: *Smile* Kiendra: Well Adriana, is there anything in particular you want to do while you visit? Adriana: Well... If its all right with you and Talon, I would like to see more of your nest. Kiendra: Okay! Adriana:... Kiendra: How about you come with me to check on the infants we got in the nursery? Adriana: Oh. Well that sounds ni- AHH! (Kiendra wraps a tendril around Adriana's waist and pulls her over and wraps an arm around her as she leads her to the nursey) Kiendra: I think I'm gonna like you a whole lot. Adriana: Y-You mean as a friend right? Kiendra: Maaaaybe. Adriana: *Gulp* Kiendra: Now come on! I know you humans love Targhul babies! ADriana: Y-Yeah. Lots of humans I know do like them. Kiendra: Good. *To Talon* I'll keep an eye on her sweetie! And I'll let you know if she breaks the rules! Talon: You do that. I don't need humans ruining the nest for us. Kiendra: Right! (Kiendra and Adriana walk off. Adriana continues looking at Kiendra's body) Adriana: *Thinking* First the colors, now even the happy-go-lucky attitude? She's setting off all kinds of alarms in my head. Kiendra: Here we are! (Adriana looks to see Kiendra and her arriving at the nursey) Kiendra: Just one moment. (Kiendra opens the door to the nursery) Kiendra: Hey kiddies! (The infants in the room all look at Kiendra) Infants: Mama Kiendra! (The infants all charge and pounce onto Kiendra) Kiendra: *Giggling* Okay okay kids I know! Take it easy! ???: We gonna play Mama Kiendra? ???: Is it time for dinner? ???: We getting any new brothers or sisters today? Kiendra: *Giggle* Well, none of the other females have had any kids yet, and the hunting party hasn't returned, but I did bring us a special new playmate! (The infants look over and see Adriana) Adriana: H-Hi kids. Infants: FOOD!!! Adriana: Huh? (The infants all pounce Adriana and start biting her) Adriana: AHH!!! Kiendra: AH!! Kids wait! (The infants are unable to eat Adriana due to their lack of teeth, but they keep biting anyway) Kiendra: Kids! Adriana: *Giggling* K-Kids take it easy! I'm not food! ???: *Muffled* Yes you are! ???: *Muffled* I can't get though her skin! ???: *Muffled* Curse my toothless nature! Kiendra: Kids stop! That's not dinner that's a playmate! ???: *Muffled* Huh? Play mate? ???: But Mama Kiendra humans are food, how is she a playmate? Kiendra: She's a friend of Miss Salem! ???: Oh! ???: *Muffled* So, she's not food? Kiendra: Not food kids. ???: Awww.... ???: But I'm hungry.... Kiendra: I know, I know. But food is gonna come kiddies don't worry. You know we always make sure you have full bellies everyday. ???: Yep! ???: We know mama. Kiendra: Maybe if we're lucky, the hunters will bring back some Faunus! I know you kids love those! ???: Yeah! ???: Alright! Kiendra: Now, let's let Adriana stand up. (The infants all step back as Adriana stands up) Kiendra: You okay? Adriana: THAT felt weird. Kiendra: Yeah sorry. The kids usually go for anything that isn't a Targhul with the desire to eat. Adriana: Oh it's okay Kiendra. I understand. Kiendra: Are you hurt? Adriana: A little slobbery, but so far unscathed. Kiendra: Phew! Good. I wouldn't want the kids spoiling your sweet, tender....*Drools* juicy.... Adriana: K-Kiendra? (Kiendra slowly starts to reach for Adriana) Adriana: K-KIENDRA?! Kiendra; *Shakes head* Huh?? Adriana: You okay?? Kiendra: O-Oh! Sorry Adriana, I must've let my hunger get to me. Adriana: Are... ARe you all right? Kiendra: Yes I am don't worry. Adriana: I... I know Talon said food was hard to come by but... *Leans in and whispers to Kiendra so the infants won't here* You sure you're feeding everyone enough? Kiendra:..... Adriana: Kiendra? Kiendra: We feed who we can. That's why this nest wanted Salem's help in the first place. Our numbers fluctuate between dwindling and growing by the passing days. *Sigh* (Kiendra turns) Kiendra: I'm just glad my baby didn't have to deal with this mess... Adriana: Huh? Kiendra: ! Oh d-don't worry about anything. Everyone is gonna get plenty of food soon enough. Now let's stop worrying about that and play. Come on kids! come play with your new playmate! Infants: YAY!! Adriana:.....*Thinking* Did she say...her baby? (Adriana feels an infant crawling up her back) ???: Woo hoo! I'm climbing the mountain! Adriana: Hm? (Another infant crawls under Adriana's shirt) ???: Ooooo, it's dark in here! Adriana: H-HEY!! *Tries to pull the infant out* BABIES DON'T BELONG IN THERE!! ???: *Sits on Adriana's head* Ooo, nice view from up here guys! ???: Hey let me up! Kiendra: Heh, the kids seem to like you Adriana. Adriana: *Struggling* I can tell! But this is- (Adriana then feels the Targhul under her shirt nibbling on her side) ???: *Muffled* Hehe, it's like taffy! Adriana: B-BABY!! YOU NEED TO STO- *Slips and falls* AHH!! (Adriana lands on her back) Adriana: *Groans* Kiendra: *Snickers* Adriana: Great.... ???: *Gasp* GUYS!! Adriana: Hm? Infants: MOSH PIT!! Adriana: *Gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Adriana cries out as the babies pile on her. Kiendra laughs at this, happy the babies are having fun) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts